marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Egyptia
In the lower kingdom, mutants were used as slaves to build pyramids as part of worshipping Khonshu. A group of mutants planned the assassination of the goddess, for which the Wolverine located a person that could bring them to her. One night, the Wolverine, Colossus, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler disobeyed the curfew to meet this person in in the outskirts of Egyptia. However, said person, a former Moon Knight of Khonshu named Spector, revealed himself to be a werewolf, and attacked the mutants alongside his flock. Khonshu appeared and stopped the fight in order to confront her assassins. Khonshu convinced them that there was no difference between slaves and lords to her, and that in enslaving them, she was honouring them by allowing them to serve her. When Wolverine, Colossus and Shadowcat returned to the other mutants, they told their story before revealing they had been turned into werewolves by Khonshu and attacking their fellow mutants. After slaying Fin Fang Foom, eater-of-a-thousand who lived in the Nile, with the help of Juggernaut, the Silver Surfer butchered the beast and took its meat to the Temple City of Zenn-La to give it to his master, Galactus the Great Devourer, with whom he had struck a deal to serve for survival. But upon returning to his city, the Surfer found all its inhabitants dead, including his love Shalla-Bal; everyone devoured by Galactus' hunger. Furious, the Surfer used his powers to destroy his former master and achieved freedom, but he was now alone in the world. At some point, the Punisher of this domain was sent to the Shield for unknown crimes. Along his fellow Hel-Ranger, the Iron Fist of the Domain of Apocalypse, the Punisher discovered an Ultron Sentinel on the north side of the Shield. Curious about how that Ultron ended up there, the Punisher went down from the Shield to investigate. Iron Fist was able to destroy the Ultron easily, which led the Punisher to believe it was modified. They decided to inspect a hole next to the Shield and discovered that the Mole Man of Technopolis had been modifying and using Ultrons to build his underground kingdom there. It was then that the Ultrons went rogue and started to attack them, but they were able to destroy them all. The Punisher allowed the Mole Man to go back to his kingdom, while he and Iron Fist returned to their post, watching over both sides of the Shield should something alike happen again. Some in Egyptia worship The Man in the Sun, devoting songs to the light he brings the world. Before he was killed, Sheriff Strange managed to teleport all the incursion survivors all over Battleworld, with Black Panther and Namor finding themselves in Egyptia. Three weeks later, in the wake of the rebellions across Battleworld led by the Prophet, the upper and lower kingdoms of Egyptia fell to his rebel army. Khonshu and the Panther God were last seen being restrained by the Prophet's army. Their ultimate Fate is unknown. Alternate Reality Versions Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) In this reality, Egyptia was a domain on the Beyonder's Battleworld; however, rather than hailing from another reality, it was actually a fragment of Egypt taken from the planet Earth. | PointsOfInterest = * The River Nile * Zenn-La | Residents = * Khonshu * Archangel * Beast * Bishop * Blindfold * Blink * Chamber * Colossus * Domino * Emma Frost * Fin Fang Foom * Galactus * Gambit * Havok * Juggernaut * Magik * Masque * Moonstar * Mystique * Nightcrawler * Order of the Moon Knights ** Spector * Punisher * Sabretooth * Sentinel * Shadowcat * Silver Surfer * Warpath * Wolverine * Xorn | Notes = * Sheriff Strange stated that much of what was a place called Wakanda can be found in the Upper Kingdom, both in design and function. * This domain is a recreation of Earth-51910. | Trivia = | Links = }} pt-br:Egyptia